heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Animals Inc. (TheUnitedPikachus style)
This is TheUnitedPikachus Movie spoof of Monsters Inc. Cast: *James P.Sullivan - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Mike Wazowski - Reggie (Free Birds) *Boo - Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Randall - Bowser (Mario) *Mr.Waternoose - Scar (The Lion King) *Celia Mae - Jenny (Free Birds) *Celia Mae's Snakes - Bo, Atticus, Erik (Happy Feet 2) *Fungus- Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Mr. Bile - Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *Roz - Gale (Angry Birds Stella) *Ted - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Bob Peterson - Rayquaza (Pokemon) *Claws Ward - Banjo- Kazooie *Waxford - Elliot (Open Season) *Teacher - Mittens (Bolt) *Children - Dronkeys (Shrek) and Baby Dragons (How To Train Your Dragon) *Baby Smitty - Gizmo (Gremlins and Gremlins 2: The New Batch), Manaphy (Pokemon) and Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) *George Sanderson - Grovyle (Pokemon) *Needleman and Smitty - Ock and Rock (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Harry Bud Luckey - Gwythaints (The Black Cauldron) and Drago's Bewilderbeast (How To Train Your Dragon 2) *Harley P. Gerson - Diego (Ice Age) *Theodore Pauley - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) and Yveltal (Pokemon) *Ms. Flint - Gidget (The Secret Life Of Pets) *Betty - Buneary (Pokemon) *Tony - Lambert (Adult) (Lambert The Sheepish Lion) *Marge - Elinor Bear (Brave) *Jerry - Classified (The Penguins Of Madagascar) *Jordan Lankey - Alex (Madagascar) *Chaoobly - Soren (Legends Of The Guardians: The Owls Of Ga'hoole) *Josh Rivera - Jake (Free Birds) *Joe Ranft - Master Chicken (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Sushi Chef - Donkey Kong *Monster That Takes Pictures - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Little Mikey - Pikachu (Pokemon) *The Abominable Snowman - Mumble (Happy Feet) *The CDA - Dodos (Ice Age) and Sharks (Shark Tale) *Human Children - Various Fire Emblem Awakening Characters *Trailer Folk - Hiccup and Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Robot Boy - Marth (Fire Emblem) *A Kid That Mike Entertained - Robin (Female) (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Rex (In The Outtakes) - Roger (The Penguins Of Madagascar) *Mrs. Wazowski - Elsa the Pterodactyl (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Other Monsters - Various Cartoon Animals and Pokemon Scenes *Main Titles "Omen/Main Theme" *Animal in The Mysterious Ring/Shadow *Daytime Workout *Animastroplis/Animals Inc. *Bowser *Scare Floor/The Sharks and Dodos Arrive *End Of Day *Bing Bong Meets Lucina/Harryhausen's *Back at Imagination Land/Bedtime *Sneaking Lucina To Work/Lucina sings in The Shower (Bathtime Break) *Reggie on The Run/The Trash Compactor/Bing Bong finds out that Lucina "Marth" is a woman/Reggie Taken Away *The Water Torture *Bing Bong Scares Lucina/Marth No More *The Banished/The Rainbow Flyer/Bing Bong Rescues Lucina *Jenny/The Mysterious Ring Vault/Lucina VS Bowser (AKA The Child of Doomed Future VS The King of Koopas) *Tricking Scar/Goodbye Lucina "Fi's Farewell" *The Laugh Floor/Bing Bong (Father) *End Credits "Ending (Fire Emblem Awakening)" *Bloopers and Company Play Trivia *Bing Bong is going To Play Sulley because he hasn't been Playing Sulley before, and he is doing that due to Po being Sulley in Talking Animals Inc. *The Gwythaints and Drago's Bewilderbeast are going to play Harry Bud Luckey because the 3 Dragons form to make King Ghidorah *Pikachu is going to play Little Mikey because he hasn't been playing Little Mikey before *The Song Lucina is singing is Sun Do Shine (Rock-A-Doodle) while she is taking a shower. *After Lucina took a shower she is wearing her swimsuit to censor her body for this spoof (The Other is Lucinarella (1950)). *Bing Bong nearly faded away again in this spoof because of his fingers vanishing after Lucina slashed his hand when she's trying to get Pikachu but then Lucina took her cast bandage off her ankle and putted it on his hand so he couldn't die again. *Bing Bong and Reggie Are Playing Sulley and Mike Since Bing Bong-Reggie *Bing Bong Cried Candy in this spoof when he thought Lucina is a garbage cube after he found Lucina's mask in the garbage cube. *Because Lucina is a kaiju the weakness for her is the buzzsaw torture which is deadly for giant monsters. *The Dronkeys are going To Play The Children because they haven't played the Children Before *This is the spoof about Lucina being too scared to do her powerful kick she finally delivered her powerful kick when fighting Bowser. Suit Designs of Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Rayquaza, Yveltal and Lucina, (AKA Changes from Swordsfighters vs. Nintendo Villians and Lucinarella (1950)) *Compared to the previous Bing Bong design, the SoshingekiBing-Bong is mostly Pink cotton candy, he is nougat-filled elephant-cat hybrid, he wears a porkpie hat, purple bow tie with pink polka dots, he has orange striped legs, brown jacket, and matching fingerless gloves while he also has a muscular neck. The eyes are larger, giving Bing Bong a more heroic appearance. *The SanDaikaijuReggie suit looks very similar to its predecessor, ShodaiReggie, but with significant differences. Alterations from Reggie's previous traits include more rounded wings with short claws, a longer neck, a smaller and thinner beak, a purple-plumed, free-range turkey who is smart, skinny and self-serving, and large expressive eyes in contrast to the pitch black eyes of the ShodaiReggie suit. The suit is also called the DaisensoReggie. *ShodaiClassified was the result of a contest Toho had in mid-to-late 1972 for fans to come up with a new hero for them to use, to capitalize on the many tokusatsu, anime superhero, anime wolf, and super robot shows that were very popular at the time. He has mostly grey and white fur with a belt he wears for this spoof. *SoshingekiRayquaza takes on a different appearance than the other Rayquaza puppets. The puppet has more of a snake-like appearance and has no feathers, feelers, or a beard for that matter, which makes it have more of a serpent-like appearance. Its eyes have also changed, instead of the occasional glowing yellow eyes which only had slit pupils, this puppet has more character to its eyes sporting light blue eyes, yellow marks, red marks on the fins, and green horns with more circular pupils for a protagonistic approach. *ShodaiYveltal moves quickly and adopts several appearances throughout the film, including his black body, black horns on his head, red inner part that glows with some black markings, a long tail with 3 spikes, pointed beak-like snout, blue eyes, grey feathery ruff, red legs with small bird-like feet with red toes that face foward and backward, and grey talons, five spikes on it's long wings, and a bipedal 120-meter, demonic final form. He also has some of the same features as the dragons from the How to Train your Dragon franchise, such as the inner claw. In all his forms, Yveltal's inner part ranges from bright red to a wine red/maroon tone, and in his later forms, his belly is bright red and pink. *The MegaroLucina had a plain, streamlined body, a short neck, Blue Hair, Blue Cape and armor, Blue Fingernail and Toenail Polish that matches her hair, she has the ability to breath water, wattles of Ock and Rock, legs of a Dodrio, tail of a Ho-Oh, feathers of Jewel, wings of Dyna Blade, a beak of Tiberius, and a tongue of a loftwing, A brand on her left eye, and silver, silky-soft puffy, pillow-like designed dorsal spines. The face looks more friendly than usual, with a rounded muzzle, oversized brows and huge eyes thus making the child of the doomed future look like a baby dragon. The eyes of the MegaroLucina were movable and had movable eyelids. Category:Monster Inc. Movies